


Slippery

by AshaHawke



Category: The Killing
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Being Walked In On, Bubble Bath, Detectives, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seattle, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaHawke/pseuds/AshaHawke
Summary: Linden swings by Holder's empty dojo for a post-run shower and fresh clothes. Suddenly longing for rest -- and maybe another type of release -- she lets herself soak in Holder's tub for a "quick" hot bubble bath. Holder comes home and finds her that way.
Relationships: Stephen Holder & Sarah Linden, Stephen Holder/Sarah Linden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Slippery

Linden’s running clothes stuck to her body, damp with sweat and cold rain. She ran faster and her legs burned as she sprinted up the top of the hill, until finally she reached its lookout point over Seattle’s rundown streets. She stood still for just a moment, feeling her hair sticking to the back of her neck and the cold chill that seeped down to her bones. She caught her breath. The six mile route had began when she’d reached her breaking point, desperate for an escape after nearly 48 hours in the field without sleep. It ended with a downward path to the street adjacent to Holder’s apartment. She’d stopped by a few times now, since she knew about the spare key hidden under the green potted plant. She still had a few spare outfits stashed in his drawer after the time that emergency circumstances had forced her to crash there for a few days. All of the times since then, she had stopped by alone, never taking longer than 30 minutes to get freshened up and take a taxi back to wherever she’d left her car.

As she walked and did post-run stretches, she sent Holder a text.  _ Had to stop by for a shower and change. I should be back at the station within the hour. If I’m not, find me. _

The phone buzzed less than one minute later.  _ Yo do your thing in my dojo. Pick up smokes? :) _

Linden texted back a thumbs-up emoji and walked the rest of the way to Holder’s apartment. She dug the spare key out from under the green potted plant and let herself in.

Holder’s place was empty and dark, like usual. She flicked on a light and efficiently yanked off her cold, damp clothes, leaving them strewn across the living room. Having them off felt good, but the chilly air made her extra aware she was naked--and naked in Holder’s living room, a first. The cool temperature made her nipples stiffen, and she shivered. A hot shower would be nice. 

As the water heated, Linden walked into the spare bedroom and dug through the dresser for the clothes she’d stashed. She had never been completely undressed in Holder’s bedroom before, even just alone in the guest room. She liked the way it made her feel. Bolder and more relaxed, somehow both at the same time. Linden imagined describing it all to Holder back at the station. She wondered what his reaction would be. The idea both amused her and...and something  _ else _ . 

She flopped onto the bed and let herself stretch out again, enjoying the cool smooth fabric against her bare skin. In the past two days she’d barely slept at all. Focusing on the case had gotten more difficult, and she knew she needed sleep, but what she truly longed for was a more primal type of release. With her clean clothes clutched in one arm, she allowed the other to slide down her body until her fingers reached slippery wetness, working her favorite spots at her favorite angles until the tingly sensation evolved to a tension that pulsed through her body. She imagined Holder’s reaction again, if only he could see her like this, standing at the foot of the bed staring down at her. The idea egged her on, until she finished herself off and drifted into a state of purely relaxed, half-sleep bliss. 

_ Oh shit, the time _ . Linden grabbed her clothes and bolted out of the room with a glance up at the clock. More than twenty minutes had gone by. She got into the shower and slathered Holder’s green body wash gel all over her hands, massaging it into her skin as hot water melted the tension away. The case had swept her up like usual, to the point where it had been at least a few days since she’d even set foot at her house in Vashon Island, and it’d been at least that long since she had properly cleaned up. She scrubbed until her skin was pink and let the soap rinse off. 

As Linden showered, her thoughts drifted back to the things she’d imagined while lying on Holder’s bed. Pulling the car up to a secluded place and letting Holder bend her over the hood - him nailing her up against the wall in their office - him eating her out on top of Reddick’s desk. 

Out of the corner of her eye, behind the body wash, she noticed something else. Something with a picture of bubbles on the bottle. She grabbed it for a closer look and laughed at the realization that Holder actually had a bottle of bath bubbles. The guy took bubble baths? When the hell did he have the time? Linden hadn’t taken anything longer than a five minute shower--but this one had gone on way longer than five minutes--in years, if not decades. 

Maybe it would feel good. The hot water against her body right now sure did. She was already here, holding the damn bottle in her hand, and if she didn’t do it now she’d probably never find the time to bother again. She switched the tap from shower to bath, plugged the drain and climbed down to lie stretched out as the hot water filled the tub. 

As the water filled, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Ginger freckles formed intricate patterns across her body like a work of art, accentuating the slope from her firm stomach to her hips, and to the tuft of soft auburn hair between her legs. She thought more about Holder--what he would do if he saw her like this, how he would touch her, the things they could do once he knew she thought of him that way.  _ Which daydream to start with?  _

She knew she had to get back to work, out of the water and dressed and back to the precinct, in the next ten minutes or so - but a brief mini nap of two or three minutes wouldn’t hurt. That was how quick she could do the job on her own when she needed the break. She thought about Holder and let her mind slip fully into imagination, as steam rose from the tub and bubbles covered her body. She used a foot to turn off the water tap, and let her legs relax.

As she worked the tension from her body into a tingling, all-consuming heat, her breathing turned louder and sharper.  _ “Holder fuck yes,”  _ she said out loud as she tipped over the edge and her back arced and sloshed water out of the tub, “ _ Fuck Holder ohgodohgod--” _

Relaxation swept through her body, and she felt a contentment she hadn’t felt in a long time. Alarm quicky relaced it as a sound came from the open bathroom door.

The sound of a deep voice clearing his throat. “Um, damn, Linden…”

Linden looked up to see Holder leaning in the doorway, with an eyebrow raised and a grin on his face bigger than any smile Linden had ever seen in her life.


End file.
